


Screaming from the Inside

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Yuri Plisetski has an 'ability', a 'gift', which he would rather get rid off as it just makes hem feel horrid.After all there are some things a teenage boy just doesn't want to know of the people around him.





	Screaming from the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Day 298 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend. See post [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)  
> Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them. 
> 
> The sixth of the second batch. There are a thousand stories one can write about a person that has a psychic ability, this is the one I settled on for our favorite kitten. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Yura had never asked for his 'talent' and he sure as hell was never going to tell people about it, it was already bad enough people always told him everything. Even if they didn't know they were. It hadn't been so bad at first as Victor was mostly concentrating on skating, Mila hadn't gotten into liking every boy that walked by, and Georgi had a stable relationship. 

And he had never personally met Yuuri Katsuki yet. 

Then the grand prix final happened, and he had to deal with a Victor that was gushing in ways that made the fourteen year old want to vomit every time the man came by, Mila started to date some hockey player, and Georgi got dumped by the Ice dancer. This all had made Yura feel like he exploded every single moment he was around people.

Once he turned fifteen people made jokes that his attitude was because of his teenage brain still developing, all he hoped was that he would develop right out of his 'gift', knowing it was a small chance as he had gotten it from his mother. So he just became more gruff about everything.

When Victor went up and left for Japan, forgetting all about the promise he had made Yura years ago, he runs right after him. He said it was because it was because of the promise but he knew it was also because sure the guy could be annoying sometimes, when he was thinking of skating and just skating he was a great mental relief. 

He will never admit that when that fisher told him where to find Victor, it had been the image of how to get to the rink and not the man's broken English route description. Nor that when he feels the content emotions that came from Yuuri had ticked him off, thinking Victor really had only left to chase skirt as Yakov said.

When he saw Victor skate though he could still feel the man's longing, seeing bits of his mind where he longed for Yuuri. This had annoyed him enough to call out, even if he normally would never disrupt an other skaters routine. The last thing he had expected was getting roped into a skating competition.

But he had an advantage, seeing the routine in Victor's mind, feeling the movements when he's showing it to him, that way he knows he has an advantage. An advantage he will use, because he will not let Yuuri toy with Victor no matter how much he admires the man. 

The other Katsuki's are all calm presence and cheerful thoughts, it gives him some peace he hasn't felt in a very long time, calming him enough to make him feel he can win the competition and take Victor home to Russia with him where he's safe from Yuuri's lack of interest.

A thought he has to drop the moment Yuuri steps on the ice and every ounce of his mind is calling for Victor to come to him. For Victor to be with him. Yeah he can feel a desire for Victor that rivals the feelings Victor has for Yuuri. So he leaves. He is not going to get between them.

Seeing Yuuri skate throughout the season makes it clear the man is growing into his feelings, and when he sees the kiss between them he doesn't need to be in the arena with them to know their minds are completely filled with one another. 

Being around them in Russia is something else, stepping in the elevator with Yuuri wanting to wish him good luck but not daring, his mind is getting muddled. Yuuri skates a beautiful routine if a bit sloppy here and there, but his passion for Victor is felt throughout. Not to mention the dirty thoughts they share before and afterwards, pissing Yura off. 

He avoids Yuuri during the Free skate, there is too much worry and fear, it will only make him mess up himself. But he keeps his fingers crossed Yuuri will not mess up too badly, he wants to beat the man when he's on his best, not liking the mess he is shown. He blames his worries for Yuuri as the major reason he still lost from JJ.

And he will never want to be reminded of the hug monster, that was one scary mess of thoughts, it had made him run and scream. Not that it stopped him from looking Yuuri up to share his grandfather's phirozki with him. He wanted Yuuri happy, as he knew a happy Yuuri skated better. 

Barcelona brought a whole new array of emotions and thoughts to his mind, they were a mess, but he didn't know how to sort them and decided to ignore them as long as they didn't stop Yuuri from skating his best. 

Victor hugging him like that, filling Yura's mind with all his sorrow, not knowing he was pushing it out like a freight train to the head, made Yura more determined to make Yuuri understand his place was on the Ice. On the Ice with him and Victor. And he was going to prove it to him once and for all.

He skated his heart out, tossed every feeling and thought he had about how much he loved Yuuri's skating, how he should not dare to ever stop skating, how having Victor was not a good enough reason to leave him alone. Yura deserved to fight against him, just like Yuuri deserved to skate against Victor. That Loser did not have the right to simply give up. He was not going to let him.

Yuuri looked him up after the banquet, giving him a shy smile, not revealing any of his mind. Asking if Yura would move to a more secluded spot for a moment as Yuuri would like to talk with him in private. 

They move to one of the balconies, where they silently look out over the surroundings in silence. Actual silence as for the first time in forever Yura finds himself unable to hear the other man. He can feel some of Yuuri's emotions but they are subdued.

“I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. Which I should have, I mean you are showing all the signs. I can only say I was to preoccupied to notice it. I hope you can forgive me.” 

Yuuri sounds so ruefully it would have maked Yura's hair stand up if it wasn't too long, instead he just mutters something meaningless.

“Don't be like that Yura, I haven't told Victor if that is what you are worried about. It was hard enough to confess to him myself.” 

Yura looks at Yuuri in horror. There is no way that Idiot thinks he has a crush on Victor now does he? Sure he admires the other skater but solely in a profession way as a fellow artist, nothing else.

Yuuri just nods. “I know that.” He gives Yura a soft smile. “I really know that.” 

Yura shakes his head, he can't believe he just said that out loud. Gods if only no one else heard him.

“No one heard you. I think I should be more clear.” Yuuri turns to look Yura straight in his eyes. “When you were skating your Free skate. I heard you. I heard you loud and clear.”

Yura blinks a few times till he sees Yuuri tap the side of his head.

“I heard you loud and clear, and if you ever need to know how to control it, just come by my family house. I'm certain okasan will teach you like she taught Mari and me when we were kids.” 

After that Yuuri leaves him alone on the balcony, only sending Otabek around to call him inside a good half an hour later, a half hour Yura definitely needed to sort his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/168859958699/1hour-ficlets)
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
